Naruto with Devil's Hand
by ikaovret
Summary: Six year old naruto was kidnapped by Orochimaru and experimented upon. Pairing might be NaruHina or Naruharem. Might be a godlike Naruto fic atleast really powerful Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello everyone! It's me with another story that I decided to make after my vacation from Alanya in Turkey. It's a little modified challenge from Sage of Fanfiction. The challenge is **Naruto of the Devil's Hand.** If you want to try some challenge check his profile. There's a lot of challenge's there. Now read and review.)

"Normal talk."

'Normal thoughts.'

"**Bijuu/Summon talk."**

'**Bijuu/Summon thoughts.'**

'_Mental talking.'_

Chapter 1

It was cold day in Konoha which was strange as Konoha was in the warmest part of Hi no Kuni. Most of the people were in their warm houses except a six years old boy with blue eyes, blond hair and three whisker marks on both his cheeks.

His name was Naruto and he was wandering out in the village because the landlord changed his apartments lock again. Now he was shaking from the cold and starving. 'I must find shelter.' He thought as he walked in abandoned streets of Konoha not noticing that he was being watched.

'Kukuku, he will be a perfect host for me when I'm done with him' the mysterious stalker thought as he was preparing to kidnap young Naruto.

Couple hours later, Naruto still hadn't found any food or shelter from the cold. 'Is this how I die? Alone in the cold. Unnoticed by everyone?' Naruto thought as he was starting to lose consciousness.

When Naruto collapsed the mysterious stalker came quickly, picked up Naruto and went out of Konoha as quickly as possible. No one noticed this except Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage who watched Naruto from his viewing orb in his office.

Just before the mysterious person took Naruto Hiruzen was planning to take Naruto inside with him. But when the kidnapping took place he was shocked by the kidnapper. It was one of his old students Orochimaru, the only one of them who betrayed Konoha.

After few minutes which were enough time for Orochimaru to escape Konoha, Sandaime called few of his most loyal ANBU and told them to find Naruto. What Hiruzen didn't know was that when he would find Naruto it would be few weeks later and Naruto would be changed. Whether that was good or bad is yet to be seen.

At one of Orochimaru's hideouts Naruto was inside a tube, floating in some green liquid. "Now let's start the operation." Orochimaru said and started to put some liquid to a small tube which was going into Naruto's left arm. "Now I must wait a few weeks and I will have my perfect body." Orochimaru finished his monologue and started to laugh an insane laughter as he left the room.

It has been few weeks from Naruto's kidnapping and the laboratory was under attack. The assailant was Konoha. Hiruzen had found out where Naruto was being held and decided to attack there.

During the attack Orochimaru was checking that could Naruto be the perfect host for his soul. "This can't be! Why must the abilities focus around the left arm and he doesn't even have Sharingan." Orochimaru raged. The plan was perfect. Join Akatsuki, get a little bit of their DNA, use it to create the perfect host and take over the host.

Orochimaru didn't have any more time to think about it as the doors leading to the room were almost destroyed. 'Too bad I can't take Naruto with me. He would be the perfect test subject.' Orochimaru thought as he disappeared from the room just as Konoha's forces broke through the door.

After they found out that the room was clear from enemy Hiruzen entered and found Naruto but was shocked by what had happened. Before he was little too short for his age but now he stood taller than normal nine years old. His left arm also changed. It was normal until his elbow where it started to become darker until it was completely black around his wrist. His fingernails looked like they were claws made from red crystal. It also had two slits, one on the back of his hand and the other on the palm.

"Get him out of that tube!" Hiruzen yelled at his subordinates. It didn't take a lot of time because there was a release switch on the tube.

After Naruto was out of the tube Hiruzen took him and left towards the Konoha's general hospital. Arriving there in after a few minutes he took Naruto to one of the free rooms, so that he could rest.

Inside Naruto's mind you could see a blond haired kid walking in a sewer. 'Where am I?' Naruto thought as he continued to walk forward in the sewer trying to find an exit. He didn't find an exit but he did arrive in a giant room, taller than two Hokage Mountains combined. It had giant bars that reached all the way to the top with a gate on the middle that was staying closed by a paper with a seal.

Naruto recognized the seal; he had seen it on his stomach a few times. He was taken out of his thoughts as he heard a growl from behind the gate.

"**So my jailor finally comes to visit me."** The voice said with a deep, demonic voice.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked curious by who could make such a sound.

"**Me? I'm the great Kyuubi no Kitsune mortal!"** The voice said louder than before and a giant claw came from behind the bars and something appeared from the shadows from the other side of the gate.

Kyuubi was a giant fox with giant fangs in its mouth, two ears on top of its head and an orange colored fur

Naruto was stunned. Jiji had told him stories about Kyuubi and its death by the hands of Yondaime Hokage. "But y-y-you're supposed to be dead." Naruto said.

"**So that's what they say about the fight. But enough of that, we have something else to discuss like that arm you got from that snake smelling man"** Kyuubi said.

"What arm?" Naruto asked.

"**Look at your left arm."** Naruto did and screamed when he noticed it. When he started to examine the arm, the slit on the back of the hand opened and an eye came out. The eye was red with three black rings around the pupil and in place of the pupil was gothic number for one. When Naruto turned his hand around, he saw that in his palm was a mouth with sharp fangs and a snake tongue.

Instead of screaming he just said "Cool." Kyuubi was shocked by that. He thought that everyone would scream and want the eye out of their hand.

Getting over the shock of Naruto's statement Kyuubi said **"Well what I know about the arm is that it's indestructible, can suck persons soul if you want, can suck any kind of chakra and jutsus and stop bloodlines from working for a while. The eye has four techniques that are Amaterasu, Gedo Rinne Tensei, Izanagi, Kamui and Susanoo. The mouth can shoot jutsus and make explosive clay and don't ask how I know, I know because I created it from the DNA that the snake like man pumped into you." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto was shocked by two things, first that his arm is so powerful and the second thing was Kyuubi's info about his arm and its helpfulness. "Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked.

"**Think of it as a gift for the suffering that you had to endure and the future sufferings that you will experience because of me but also because I don't want my host to be weak. It seems like you're waking up so we'll talk later."** Kyuubi said as Naruto started to fade.

Naruto woke up groggily by the sun which shined through the window. Opening his eyes he was immediately on guard as this wasn't a place where he had ever been before. He was in a room with white walls. Though he didn't need to keep his guard up for long as Hiruzen came through the door and said "Good morning Naruto-kun."

"Hello Jiji!" Naruto yelled and jumped to hug Hiruzen. Hiruzen accepted the hug but when Naruto hugged him he started to feel little of his chakra leaving him so he broke the hug. "Naruto can you tell me anything about that arm of yours?" He asked and sat down to one of the chairs in the room.

"Well what Kyuubi told me was that it is indestructible, can absorb jutsus, drain my opponents' chakra and souls and shut down bloodlines for a while, whatever that means." Hiruzen was shocked by the abilities that were coming with the arm but he looked at Naruto and noticed that he would continue his explanation.

"Also there's an eye and a mouth on my hand." At this point he showed Hiruzen the eye and mouth. "Kyuubi knows the techniques that the eye has but I only know the names. Kyuubi also said that the mouth has ability to shoot jutsus and make explosive clay." Naruto finished his explanation and saw that Hiruzen's jaw was somewhere on the floor.

"Close your mouth or you'll gather flies in there." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Wow that's some abilities you got there Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said when he had gathered his jaw from the floor. "Do you want to tell people the real reason you got it?"

"No. I'll tell them that it's a bloodline that I unlocked. I think Devil's Hand is a good name for it." Naruto said with a serious voice and face.

"OK Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said and got a sad face and continued "There's also something I must tell you about the 'bloodline' that you unlocked. Now as you as have a bloodline that is new you must have at least four wives before you turn sixteen and one of the laws that have been put states that everyone who doesn't belong to a major clan and has some kind of special ability like an active bloodline must be a shinobi."

"But… I can make it so that you would be, unofficially of course, a shinobi when others from your age become genin." Hiruzen said. "How? Please tell me?" Naruto pleaded. As much as he wanted to be a ninja he didn't want to be one this early in his life.

"Simple I send you to a training mission with one of my most loyal shinobi as your sensei and I will evaluate you when you get back. Is this fine with you Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked

Naruto's answer was another chakra draining hug. "Now I must go and do the _paperwork_ so you can go on your training mission. Now rest you have a long day tomorrow." Hiruzen said and left.

"**Just so that you know I will also help you in your training."** Kyuubi's deep voice came to Naruto after Hiruzen had left.

"Kyuubi." Naruto whispered. **"Think what you want to say and I will hear it otherwise people will think you're crazy."** Kyuubi said to Naruto from his mind.

'_Thank you Kyuubi-sensei. I will become the strongest shinobi in the world with this arm and your and the shinobi's training.'_ Naruto sent those thoughts to Kyuubi.

"**Good because we start your training today in your mindscape after you fall asleep."** Kyuubi said with kinder tone than before.

(A/N: Done! How did you like it? Tell me the honest answer in your reviews. Now if somebody could send me some jutsus with japanese and english names along with what it does I would be grateful goodbye.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up with a headache from his nightly training with Kyuubi who told him that its name is Kurama. The training was that Kurama put knowledge directly into Naruto's brain. How he could do it? No one but he knows.

Naruto learned all that was taught in the academy and then some. Of course Kurama also told Naruto about the arm in better detail like that the number in the eye represents how many times he can use the eye's abilities before recharge and he also told about what the different abilities do.

The recharge costs an A-rank jutsu's amount of chakra and a lot of concentration and that only raises the number by one.

When Naruto's headache was gone he put some clothes, checked out of the hospital and went towards the Hokage's Tower.

Inside he took the steps up and went past the secretary who tried to stop him from entering.

"Hello Jiji! So who is going to be my sensei for the next eight years?" Naruto asked hoping it wasn't one of the haters which he doubted. Jiji wouldn't put on of them as his trainer right? "Well your sensei's name is Kakashi Hatake. He is one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha… Ah, here he is." Hiruzen answered just before Kakashi walked inside the office with his nose in his orange book.

Kakashi had gravity defying silver hair, his headband over his left eye and a mask that covered his face from the nose. He was wearing the normal outfit of Konoha jounin.

"Sorry for my lateness a black cat crossed a road and I had to take the longer way here." Said Kakashi while looking up from his book and giving them his patented eye-smile. Naruto sweat dropped and Hiruzen face palmed from the explanation.

"Kakashi you're not late you're actually right on time." Hiruzen said with a happy grin. "How?" Kakashi asked shocked by the fact that he was on time. He had waited outside the Hokage's tower three hours before the meeting should have begun.

"Simple I told you to come three hours earlier than you were supposed to come." Hiruzen answered with a happy tone that he used when he was able to stop Kakashi from being late. Hiruzen then did some hand seals and the room glowed blue then returned the same.

"Now onto business. Kakashi the reason I called you here is that I'm going to give you an S-rank mission with Naruto here being with you. The mission is to train Naruto outside of Konoha by best of your abilities for the next eight years." Now this caused Kakashi's uncovered eye to widen. He was about to protest but the look that Hiruzen gave him was enough to put an end to those thoughts.

"And Kakashi I want him to at least Jounin-level when you get back. And Naruto-kun your rank is genin until the evaluation also the mission begins now. Dismissed" Hokage said to them and the room glowed blue again for a few seconds. "Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi said leaving with Naruto following him.

"Naruto pack up everything you need and meet me at the front gate in thirty minutes." Kakashi said with a serious voice; his so called mission voice. Giving him a salute Naruto ran towards his apartment where he hadn't been in a few weeks. He knew of the missing weeks because of the calendar he saw in the Hokage's office.

It took ten minutes to reach his apartment. Getting his stuff was easy; getting them packed wasn't as easy as picking the items he needed but he managed to do them in ten minutes leaving, taking another ten minutes for him to reach the gate.

Naruto arrived at the gate just before the thirty minutes were up and he found Kakashi there already waiting him. "Good you're here. Let's go." Kakashi said before he left towards the forest surrounding Konoha.

After running for nine kilometers they arrived to a lake with a cottage. Kakashi went towards the cottage and opened its door. Once they were inside Kakashi said "As you probably guessed, this will be our new home for the next eight years. As for your training you will begin by doing 150 pushups, 150 sit-ups, 150 pull-ups and 300 squats."

Before that information Naruto was waiting eagerly for his training but after hearing the beginning he thought that it wouldn't be as easy as he thought. Oh how right he was. Those eight years were torture for young Naruto but in a good way.

Hesitantly Naruto began to do them. Doing the exercises took three hours and Naruto, even though he was a stamina freak for his age, was already breathing hard. "We're not done yet Naruto. Now run to the lake and back until you can't run anymore." Kakashi said with his newly dubbed sensei-voice.

After the run Naruto was beat. He could barely lift a finger right now. "That's all for today, now I'm going to get us something to eat and after that we go to sleep. Oh Naruto, those exercises are your morning warm-up from today onwards." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

The rest of the first year was like that just exercises and later in the year chakra control.

Second year was again mostly chakra control and physical training with Kakashi and Kurama teaching Naruto about the important things that ninjas need to know.

Third year they found out that Naruto only needed to be able to use the jutsu and know it for him to fire it from the mouth of his hand without hand seals but with extra chakra cost. During that year he learned to use the eye's abilities, he also found out that the eye couldn't copy jutsus. The idea itself was stupid to begin with because Naruto couldn't even see with it.

Fourth year was mostly used to make the chakra drain ability as good as possible. At the end of the year Naruto could drain an average chuunin out of his chakra in just one second but only if he concentrated hard enough. They found that out because a chuunin-level missing-nin came to the cottage. Naruto almost killed him but managed to stop the chakra drain before that happened. He couldn't take the chakra drain off even if he wanted to but he could lessen it to really small amounts.

Fifth year he learned how to use the explosive clay though before he managed to use it properly there were quite a lot of accidents like Kakashi almost lost his hand, the cottage almost blew up and when Naruto tried to make a big explosion for fun… well... let's not talk about it.

Sixth year was spent by learning to use genjutsu and at Naruto's birthday Kakashi got him a book series about seals.

During seventh year Naruto had already finished the book series and was at intermediate level at seals. A little bit of experience in their usage was needed before Naruto could call himself an expert in sealing. Also the seventh year was mostly physical training and mastering the previously learned techniques.

The final year Naruto spent with Kakashi was mostly spent by getting combat experience. They raided bandit camps and hunted missing-nins Naruto also got his first kill that year.

_X(Flashback)X_

_During Naruto took his first kill rather hardly, freezing for a second before telling himself that killing them he was protecting other people from getting hurt by the bandits and continuing the killing of bandits in the camp where they were._

_When they were done with the camp Naruto ran towards a bush and emptied contends of his stomach. After the emptying his stomach Naruto asked Kakashi whether or not the feeling from killing lessens. Kakashi's answer was "No it doesn't. Naruto remember this; as long as you feel pain from killing someone that means that you're still human." After that they spent the rest of the week in the cottage doing minimal training._

_X(End of the flashback)X_

Now it was noon and time for Naruto and Kakashi to come back to Konoha. "So Naruto what are you going to when we reach Konoha?" Kakashi asked. "I haven't really thought about it. Maybe do some missions after the evaluation." Naruto answered. Kakashi just did his eye smile and returned to his book. They didn't do any small talk after that, opting to enjoy the peaceful silence around them.

Seeing the gates of Konoha in front of them they picked up the speed. Before the guards at the gate managed to say anything Kakashi already had the required papers in his hand. "Jounin Kakashi Hatake returning from successful mission with genin Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said with his mission voice.

Looking at the papers to see everything in order, the guard allowed them to go in. Nodding to the guard, Kakashi and Naruto decided to shunshin to the Hokage's tower. Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves and Naruto appeared from a small pillar of black fire.

They went inside and went up the stairs quickly. They decided to ignore the secretary and knocked on the door leading to the Hokage's office. Hearing the permission to enter from beyond the door they opened it and went in.

Hiruzen was doing his daily paperwork when he heard the knocks on the door. "Enter." He said with a loud enough voice that the knockers would hear him. The knockers were Kakashi and a boy who looked like he was around seventeen years old.

He had spiky blonde hair with few streaks of red. He wore black ANBU-style pants and a dark green jacket. He had three whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto?" Hiruzen asked not believing his eyes. "Hi Jiji." Naruto said happily.

"Kakashi tell me, how much has Naruto improved?" Hiruzen asked after the shock went away. Kakashi eye smiled and said "You will see in the evaluation." At that point Hiruzen remembered that he had to give Naruto an evaluation to decide which rank he will get. "Ah yes, the evaluation. It will be tomorrow at 11 am sharp at the chuunin exam arena. Don't be late." Hiruzen said.

"Why would I be late Jiji?" Naruto shot back which only earned a chuckle from Hiruzen. "Naruto-kun why don't you go and do something you like for the rest of the day." Bowing Naruto left to wander in the village.

Naruto decided to wander in the forest near Konoha for a while before going to train. He walked in the forest for two hours and from there went to one of the training grounds.

There he found that it was taken by a girl with dark blue hair, baggy cream-colored hooded-jacket. She looked like she had trained like no tomorrow.

Deciding to introduce himself to her Naruto came from the bushes surprising the girl because she thought that she was alone in the training ground.

"W-who a-a-re y-you?" She asked shyly. "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?" Naruto said to her.

"O-oh s-sorry, m-my n-n-name i-is H-hinata H-hyuuga." She said once again stuttering every word. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's always a pleasure to get to know a beautiful girl like you." Naruto said, took her hand and kissed it causing Hinata to blush a dark shade of red.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here? Training, perhaps?" Naruto asked, even though he knew that was the case. His compliment caused the blush on Hinata's face to become even darker. "I-I w-was d-d-doing s-s-some t-training f-for the g-genin e-e-exam." Hinata said while looking at the ground shyly.

"I wish you luck for the exam Hinata-chan." Hinata felt and looked like she would pass out. Some handsome guy was talking to her, calling her beautiful and wishing her luck! She thought that she was dreaming. "T-t-t-thank y-y-y-you N-n-n-naruto-kun." Hinata said, stuttering even more than before.

"Hinata-chan would you like to spar with me? I haven't had a good spar in a while now." Naruto said and stretched. Hinata thought for a while and accepted. "Shall we begin Hinata-chan?" Naruto said as he took his fighting stance. "H-h-h-hai." Hinata said, went through a few hand seals and said "Byakugan" after that she took her own stance.

Deciding to begin Naruto went in and tried to put Hinata on defensive. Hinata had hard time to dodge or block Naruto's punches from his right hand because he only held back a little while she held back a lot for fear of hurting her new friend.

"Hinata-chan, don't hold back against me. And don't be afraid to hurt me, I can take it." Naruto said during the fight. Gaining a little more courage from his statement Hinata tried to find a sufficient opening to exploit for her attack.

Finding one, she immediately went in and threw her right palm to Naruto's left hand. Using her Byakugan she saw that the chakra she sent to shut his tenketsu didn't do anything to the tenketsu and her chakra was absorbed into the arm. She was shocked by the discovery.

Hearing her gasp Naruto stopped and asked "What's wrong?" Hinata was trying to find her voice but nothing came out in few seconds. Eventually found it and answered to him "I-I-I t-t-tried t-t-to s-s-shut your t-t-tenkutsu b-b-but y-y-your a-a-arm a-absorbed it."

Naruto understood her shock because Kakashi had the same reaction. He then asked her "Do you want to continue or do you want us to do something else?" Hinata thought for a second and answered "L-l-let's d-d-do s-s-something e-e-else"

"Okay then, follow me." Naruto said with a happy tone and went back towards the village to find someplace to eat with Hinata following him.

After a while of searching, Naruto found a place called Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. Entering he saw a girl with long brown hair and same colored eyes. "Hello my name is Ayame can I take your orders?" Ayame asked.

"I'll take five bowls of miso ramen Ayame-san." Naruto said. "A b-b-bowl o-o-of m-miso r-r-ramen p-p-please." Hinata said immediately after Naruto.

Ayame didn't know what say. No one had ever before ordered five bowls of ramen at the same time but she decided not to question the order of her customer. Saying that their orders will arrive soon she went to the kitchen and with an old man started to do the ramen.

Naruto and Hinata had some small talk while waiting for their orders. One subject that they talked about was Hinata's strength as a ninja. Naruto found out that Hinata thought herself to be weak so Naruto decided to boost her confidence.

"Hinata you're not weak. During our spar I fought at little below chuunin-level and a normal genin or a weak chuunin would have been in trouble if he was in my place." Naruto said to her trying to boost her self-confidence.

"Y-y-y-you r-really t-t-think s-s-so?" Hinata asked hopeful that this wasn't a dream. "I don't think… I know you're a strong person Hinata-chan." At first Hinata's mood dropped but then it rose again.

"I hate to interrupt you lovebirds but your food is ready." Ayame suddenly said causing Hinata to blush. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say Ayame-chan." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto and Hinata said; Naruto a little louder than his normal voice and Hinata almost whispered it and then went to eat their food.

Naruto finished his five bowls just after Hinata had finished her own. "This was the most delicious ramen I have ever eaten Ayame-chan." Naruto said. "Really?" Ayame asked with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Yes it is." Naruto answered. "Now I must go to see if my old apartment is still standing after eight years of being out of the village."

As Naruto was leaving Hinata thought about their talk before the food came. She had learned that even though Naruto looked like he was seventeen he was actually fourteen like her and that he was on a training mission for eight years.

Naruto walked around trying to find his old apartment building. What he found was that it had been demolished and a shop had been built on its place. Sighing he went to the Hokage's tower to ask where he would stay.

Not wanting to hear the secretary's whining Naruto used his chakra to walk to the Hokage's office from outside. When he reached the window he knocked on it so that Hiruzen would open it.

Hiruzen heard knocking from the window and saw Naruto outside the window. Rising up from his seat he went to the window and opened it letting Naruto in.

"What are you doing back here Naruto-kun? Your evaluation is tomorrow." Hiruzen asked. "I don't have a place to sleep. My old apartment has been demolished." Naruto answered.

Thinking for a while Hiruzen decided what to say "Here's some money for a night in a hotel. If you're as strong as I believe you are then you will learn something after the evaluation."

That got Naruto's attention but he didn't ask about it. He knew if he shows himself as a strong Hiruzen believed him he would learn it. "Don't worry Jiji I'll go beyond all your expectations." Naruto said with conviction.

"That's good to hear but shouldn't you do something for the rest of the day?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto thought a while and the shrugged. "Well might as well train." He said went out from the window to train as he didn't get a good workout with Hinata. Shaking his head Hiruzen went back to his paperwork.

Naruto woke up in his hotel room and put his training clothes on and went to the training ground seeing that the sun had just risen.

He trained for two hours and then went to eat some breakfast. After he had eaten Naruto checked the clock and saw that he still had a few hours to spend so he decided to check the genin exam.

Entering he saw that they had the taijutsu portion of the exam going on and it was Hinata's turn to fight to one of the teachers. She seemed reluctant to fight so Naruto decided to do something about it. He sneaked to the crowd and started to cheer for her as no one did.

Hinata was surprised when she heard someone cheering for her. 'No one ever cheers for me.' She thought. She looked at the other students and saw Naruto there cheering for her. A light blush came on her face and she became more determined. She wouldn't admit it but she had developed a crush on Naruto.

Naruto decided to stay and see how well did Hinata do in the exam. He saw that she put her best in the fight and actually incapacitated the teacher even though the teacher was holding back; it was still achievement for an academy student to defeat a chuunin who was holding back.

After Hinata's fight she went to Naruto. "That was great Hinata-chan. You really kicked that guy's ass." Naruto said to her. "I-I'm n-not t-that g-good." Hinata stuttered as a dark red blush came on her face.

"Hinata-chan I came here to wish you luck in the exam. My own evaluation starts soon so see you later Hinata-chan." Naruto said and disappeared in a pillar of black flames.

Naruto arrived at the stadium with an hour left to spare so he decided to take a nap. Going to the sole tree in the arena part of the stadium he sat down and fell asleep.

An hour later Naruto was shaken from his dreams by Hiruzen. "Why did you wake me? I had a good dream." Naruto whined. Hiruzen just chuckled and said "Naruto-kun it's time for your evaluation." Immediately after hearing that Naruto rose up.

"Jiji who am I going to fight?" Naruto asked. "Naruto you'll be tested in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. The ninjutsu part will be handled by Kakashi, taijutsu part by Maito Gai and genjutsu part by Kurenai Yuuhi." Hiruzen said.

He had to fight Kakashi? Now Naruto knew he could beat Kakashi and the other jounins maybe even Hiruzen in term of raw power but in experience? Well maybe he could beat Kurenai easily as Naruto learned that before the training trip she was a chuunin.

"Who is going to be my first opponent?" Naruto asked. "IT WILL BE ME, KONOHA'S BEAUTIFUL AND YOUTHFUL GREEN BEAST MAITO GAI!" A man with a black bowl-cut hair and enormous eyebrows yelled. He was wearing a green spandex and was with his thumb up and a smile that could blind the sun.

'…' Naruto's mind went blank from seeing him. He shook himself out of it and took his stance. "Remember only taijutsu. And Gai that also means no gates." Hiruzen said and begun the match. Gai nodded and disappeared from sight. Though Naruto couldn't see him he still could track Gai.

Naruto spun around a blocked Gai's punch with his left hand. Naruto tried to get a hit in but Gai was too fast. Naruto started to channel chakra to his limbs to improve his speed.

When Gai came in with a kick Naruto dodged and grabbed the leg with his left hand and immediately started to drain Gai's chakra.

Gai started to feel himself going weaker and weaker. He knew that he was somehow starting to suffer from chakra exhaustion. He saw Naruto concentrating and Gai guessed that Naruto's left arm was draining his chakra.

Trying to take his leg out but couldn't as Naruto's left arm's strength was unbelievable. Feeling his chakra levels drop really low Gai yelled "I surrender!" Hearing this, Naruto let go of the leg.

"Winner Naruto." Hiruzen sai. "Naruto, Kurenai use only genjutsu." Naruto went to the starting position with Kurenai opposite to him.

When Hiruzen started the match Kurenai immediately backed off and went through some hand seals. When she was done everyone saw the landscape changing and almost immediately it changed back leaving a stunned Kurenai.

Immediately Naruto started to do some hand seal and when he was finished he whispered something and the world from Kurenai's point of view turned to black.

Hiruzen counted to ten and declared Naruto winner as Kurenai couldn't do anything anymore. "Naruto-kun, could you please wake her up?" Hiruzen asked. "Sure." Naruto said and sent his chakra towards Kurenai. After few seconds she started to stir.

"What happened?" Naruto decided to answer her question. "I put you to sleep by genjutsu. Don't be embarrassed even Kakashi had trouble dispelling that when he didn't know about it."

Kurenai eyes widened at that statement and she then left the arena without saying anything. "Both of you use only ninjutsu." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate, revealing his active Sharingan and then he went through hand seals and yelled "**Doton: Dosekiryū** (Earth release: Earth and Stone Dragon)!" A giant dragon made out of earth and stone rose from the ground and flew at high speeds towards Naruto. He wasn't even fazed by it; he just put his left hand up and blocked the attack.

When the attack hit Naruto's left arm the dragon fell down in small pieces of earth and stone. Naruto still kept his left arm up and after a one second a dragon made out of wind appeared in front of Naruto and flew towards Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged it but he didn't expect it to explode in scythes of wind. A few of them hit him. Kakashi tried to go through a set of hand seal but couldn't as he found himself getting dragged to below ground.

Before he was completely below ground he disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared on the other side of the stadium. Seeing Kakashi appear somewhere else Naruto thrust his left arm towards Kakashi and from hand's mouth came a fireball a height of a small tree.

Kakashi dodged it and said "**Raikiri **(Lightning Cutter)." A circle made out of electricity appeared around him and a ball of lightning came to his hand. With it he ran towards Naruto at full speeds and thrust his hand towards Naruto's heart. Naruto managed to dodge it and said "**Amaterasu**." A dome of black flames appeared around Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama I yield. I can't continue much longer. Naruto-kun already dodged my best technique and has me trapped." Kakashi said through the flames. Naruto dispelled the flames.

"Winner Naruto." Hiruzen said even though there weren't anyone else on the stadium expect the combatants. "Naruto-kun, I will send and ANBU to you later today. I have decided your rank by then." Hiruzen said and left with exhausted Kakashi and Gai.

Shrugging Naruto went to pass his time for the time when he will be summoned to the Hokage's office.

(A/N: Done. Here are the costs of the abilities that the eye has.

_**Amaterasu:**_ The eye's number will go down by one after use.

_**Gedo Rinne Tensei**_: Each person revived causes the eye's number will go down by one.

_**Izanagi:**_ Each minute in the technique causes the number to go down by one.

_**Susanoo: **_Same cost as Izanagi.

_**Kamui: **_Same cost as Amaterasu if the target is smaller than a person. If the user wants to suck a person in the number will go down by two

If anyone could give me techniques like these that you made or from some other series I would appreciate it. I know I can check Narutopedia for techniques but if you have an idea you would like to share then please tell me. If I like it then I will find some way to add it in.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Well I don't have much to say only thing that I must say is that read and review. Also I put a poll soon about Naruto's pairing. I have thought about making this a harem fic and I decided that I will.)

Chapter 3

Naruto was standing on the roof of a building outside the academy waiting for Hinata to come out from the exam. He only needed to wait a while before the newly graduated genin came out of the building. One of them was Hinata who looked like she was looking for someone.

Hinata looked around for half minute. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed as she couldn't find the one she was looking for. She then went her way with Naruto following her from the rooftops. When she reached a place where there weren't many people Naruto jumped from the rooftop and said "Hello Hinta-chan."

Hinata jumped, turned around and took a defensive stance. She blushed and took a deep breath to calm herself down when she saw who it was. "Y-you s-shouldn't s-scare p-people l-like t-that N-naruto-k-kun." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto chuckled and asked "So did you pass the exam?" Hinata thought for a while and answered "Y-yes I-I d-did." She pointed at her hitai-ate hanging around her neck.

"Heh didn't see it." Naruto said with foxy grin while rubbing the back of his neck. Seeing Naruto's grin caused Hinata to blush even more. "Do you want to go somewhere to celebrate it?" Naruto asked. Hinata was close to passing out. Her crush was asking her out! Even though it was a celebration for her graduation but in her mind it was a date.

"O-of c-course N-naruto-k-kun." Hinata said while fiddling with her fingers. Naruto brightened when he heard that, took her hand and took her to the Ichiraku's ramen bar.

They ate and talked with each other and when they were done they waved and parted their ways, Hinata going to her clan compound and Naruto just wandering around Konoha. Not even five minutes from their departure an ANBU member came and told Naruto that Hokage would like to see him.

Nodding to the ANBU Naruto then vanished in a pillar of black flames. He appeared in front of the tower and went inside. Walking up the stairs and past the secretary Naruto went inside the Hokage's office where Hiruzen was waiting for him.

"Naruto-kun, please sit down." Hiruzen said, pointing at the chair in front of his desk. Naruto sat down and waited for Hiruzen to continue.

"Naruto-kun, after careful review of your abilities that you showed at the evaluation I have decided to promote you to jounin. You have all the benefits but you don't have to take a genin team as you are too young to lead one. But if you would like to teach you could go to the academy as a teacher or you could help one of the newly graduated genin teams as a secondary sensei." Hiruzen took a breath and continued

"Every jounin must at some point of their career take a genin team but you must choose one of those options. Being a secondary sensei mean that you will help them train and you will be the team leader if the jounin is incapable of doing his job due to injury or a special mission." Naruto was deep in thought. He carefully weighted both of his options and found himself leaning on the position of the secondary jounin.

"Can I have some time to think this through?" Naruto asked. He really needed to sort his thoughts. "Of course you can but you must have an answer in a few days otherwise I will have to choose for you." Naruto nodded and left to train and think.

The next morning Naruto woke up at sunrise and went for a run. During his run at sunrise he found two other early morning runners. They were Maito Gai and a kid who looked like his mini-me. Gai and Naruto talked while they ran. Naruto respected Gai even though he was weird.

After the run Naruto went to one of the training grounds to do his morning workout. When he was done it was already 8 o'clock. He went back to his hotel room to eat some breakfast.

After the breakfast Naruto remembered that Hiruzen might have something to tell him so he went to the Hokage's tower to meet him for the information.

Not caring that he didn't have an appointment Naruto walked right in the office and said "Hey jiji didn't you have something to tell me?" Hiruzen raised his head from his paperwork and seemed to think and then he looked like he remembered something important.

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me. Old age seems to be catching up to me. Wait here." Hiruzen said with a chuckle, thinking about how he could forget it and went to a picture of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze.

Hiruzen bit his thumb so that some blood came out and the he smeared the blood on the picture. Naruto almost yelled at him for trying to destroy a picture of the Fourth as he was the one that Naruto respected the most out of the Hokages.

When Hiruzen had smeared the blood a seal appeared in the picture and safe opened next to the picture. He went to the safe and took out three letters and a key.

"Here Naruto-kun, these are from your parents. They told me to give these to you when you gain rank of jounin." Naruto was hurt by that. The man he trusted had lied to him by saying that he didn't know his parents when he had asked before his eight year mission.

Naruto took them from Hiruzen's hands and opened one of the letters. It was from his father. Naruto was shocked by who his father was. He was the fourth hokage. The letter also read that he was sorry for sealing Kurama in Naruto. It also told that he wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero but knew that wasn't likely to happen. Naruto's eyes started to water as he read the letter.

Reading it he understood why Hiruzen had kept it from him. He wouldn't have been ready for the enemies that his father had if he had known his parents. Most likely he would have gone around Konoha yelling that his father was The Fourth.

"Thanks for these letters." Naruto said with tears almost coming out of his eyes. "Before you go, take this." Hiruzen said and gave a map. "It has the location of your new house." He finished and went back to do his paperwork.

Naruto left the building to search for his parents' house. He went to the clan district where all the big clans lived. The clans were Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka and the now almost destroyed Uchiha clan. There were smaller clans but they had their compounds somewhere else.

After thirty minutes of walking he was in front of a normal sized clan compound that was surrounded by high and thick walls. There wasn't any kind of visible entrance there were only circles on the wall that started little below the ground and ended just before the wall and on these circles were different pictures but the one that caught Naruto's eye was a circle with a maelstrom.

Not finding a way in Naruto started to read the other letters. One of them was from his mother. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was the second jinchuuriki of Kurama but obviously didn't know his name. The letter told that she really wanted to be there for him. The last lines were different handwriting and it was from a doctor and it told how Kushina died.

Again he was ready to burst in tears. He had both loving father and mother who both died protecting the village they loved even though the villagers spat on their last wishes. He decided to open the last letter and the content left him speechless. In it were detailed notes on how to learn the techniques that Naruto's parents used, but there were also told how to enter the compound.

The door was the circle that had the maelstrom. To open it Naruto had to put some of his blood in the picture while pushing chakra to it. He did it and then the circle then moved back and rolled to the left, leaving a hole in the wall.

Naruto walked in and saw the compound in all of its glory. The house had three floors and when Naruto went behind it there was the most beautiful garden that he had ever seen.

Naruto took the key and went to the front door. Opening it and exploring the house he found that the first floor had kitchen, a really big living room that was capable of having over fifty people easily in it, two bathrooms and two staircases one leading upstairs and the other to basement.

He decided to go to the staircase that led basement. The basement was divided in to four rooms. The first room was a dojo. It had practice dummies and all kinds of physical training equipment. The walls had seals that created breathable air.

The second room had a big door which blocked entrance from all those who weren't Namikaze. Once Naruto got in, he was dumb struck. There were shelves upon shelves full of different scrolls and books. Naruto reluctantly went to explore the last room.

The third room was an armory and a forge. There were many different weapons from swords of different kind to axes and spears. Practically anything a weapon user could think of.

The final room was like any of the training grounds in the village. There was a lake, some wooden pillars and practice dummies. It had the same seals as the dojo.

Seeing nothing special left in the basement, Naruto went to the second floor. It was full of rooms for any guests.

The third floor had four rooms. First room was the biggest and it took half of the third floor. The room was the master bedroom. It had a really big bed that could have over six people sleeping and still there was still room for some more. One of the walls was built as a closet. There also was a bathroom.

The second and third rooms were bedrooms meant for children. One of them was supposed to be Naruto's room. That room caused the tears that Naruto held back to come out. He stayed there for half hour before continuing. The fourth room was a storage room where all the trophies were put.

Naruto looked at the clock after the exploration and saw that it had only been two hours from the moment when he got the letters. With nothing else to do he went to the underground training ground to train the abilities of his eye.

When Naruto came out of training ground he was exhausted. He went to shower and stayed there over half hour thinking about what Hiruzen had said about his promotion. He knew that training the academy students was important but he didn't know if he could stand them as he had seen what kind of shinobis were coming out of the newly graduated ones.

Most of them were just wannabes and fan-girls with only book-smarts and no strength or average strength and no idea what was planning.

The other option was more appealing. He could help the genin who had potential and he would do everything possible to have them get that potential unlocked and get them as strong as possible. When he turned off the shower he decided to go and ask Hiruzen could he choose which team he could be the secondary sensei or did Hiruzen choose it for him.

It had been one hour from the time when he left and Naruto was now coming back to his new estate. The answer that Hiruzen gave him was that Naruto could pick which team he would want. Just like a normal jounin-sensei. He also told that the teams hadn't been decided yet and they were going to be decided tomorrow morning.

Naruto spent the remaining time training and then went to sleep.

Next morning Naruto woke up, did the same things that he does every morning and went to the Hokage's tower for the meeting to decide who gets who on their team. Naruto would just lean on some wall and listen for a team that would be nice for him.

In the meeting there were many jounin and special jounin. The most notable jounins there were Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi even Kakashi was there probably because Hiruzen had threatened him. Asuma was Hiruzen's son. Naruto knew Asuma from the bingo book that he got from Kakashi. Before Hiruzen started to tell which the teams were, he told them that they must pick up their team the day after tomorrow.

The first six team had no special members like any clan members from the bigger clans. Most of them were fangirls and boys who wanted to gain glory by being a ninja. Kakashi took the seventh team which consisted of Sai, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

The file that Hiruzen read told that Sai was someone with great potential with his special ink-based ninjutsu. Sasuke was arrogant, revenge driven kid because his older brother killed everyone else in the clan but he still had potential to become strong. And finally Sakura was the normal fangirl. She had book smart but little-to-none physical strength or chakra capacity but excellent chakra control. Naruto didn't want to join this team.

Naruto started to listen as he heard that Hinata would be a member of team eight. Next member was Shino Aburame. He was normal Aburame, meaning he was quiet, didn't show much emotion and thought logically and had good grasp of his clan's techniques. Last member was Kiba Inuzuka he was a normal Inuzuka male meaning that he was brash and overconfident of his own abilities. Their sensei was Kurenai.

Naruto already decided in which team he would go so he zoned out of the rest teams. When everyone else had left Naruto walked in front of the desk and said "I have decided the team that I would like to be in."

Hiruzen didn't seem surprised. "Which team Naruto-kun?" He asked. "Team eight." Naruto answered. Hiruzen nodded and took the paper for team eight and wrote Naruto's name below Kurenai's.

"Naruto-kun one more question, do you want to use your parents' name or wait till you're older?" Hiruzen asked before Naruto could leave. "Yes I want to use it." Naruto answered. "Okay from this point onwards your name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto nodded and then went back to his home.

The day before the team assignments went past quickly and it was now time for the assignments. Naruto along with the other jounin were in one of the empty class rooms. Each of them talked about what they would teach their teams except Kakashi who sat on one of the chairs and read the book that he always had. Naruto thought that it was strange that no one had asked what he was doing there.

Jounins looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for them to take their teams. The ones who left first were the unnamed jounins, then Asuma and immediately after Kurenai with Naruto following her.

"Why are you following me?" Kurenai asked just outside the classroom. "You didn't know? I'm going to be the secondary sensei to your team as Hokage thought that I'm too young to lead a genin team properly." Kurenai was a little skeptic about the answer but decided to keep her doubts to herself.

They then went in and saw that there were only six people inside who Naruto knew immediately. There was Hinata with her teammates wearing her normal hooded-jacket, Kiba with his dog Akamaru on his head and Shino with his high collared jacket sitting silently with his teammates.

The remaining team was team seven. Sasuke had his hair on his normal duck's butt hairstyle and had his trademark frown on his face. Sakura was fawning over Sasuke and talking about how cool he was and finally Sai was drawing with his back towards the door.

Kurenai ordered her team to meet her in the nearby park. She then turned around and walked out the door with Naruto following her wordlessly.

In the park Kurenai sat on a bench with Naruto standing behind her and the team sitting on the bench opposite to Kurenai and Naruto. Hinata was stealing glances towards Naruto and blushing all the time. "Now let's start by learning a little from each other. Tell you name your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. You with the dog start." Kurenai said even though she knew their names.

"My name is Kiba and this guy is Akamaru. My likes are women, dogs and my clan. I dislike betrayers and cats. My hobby is to go for a walk with Akamaru and my dream is to be the best clan leader that I can be." Kiba said while petting Akamaru.

Kurenai nodded and pointed at Shino. "My name is Shino Aburame and I like different kinds of bugs. My dislikes are bug repellants and those who treat bugs as if they were something evil. My hobby is to gather new exotic bugs. My dream is to catalogue all the bugs and be the best clan leader." Shino said with his normal monotone causing Kiba to go wide eyed and with a jaw on the ground.

Hinata guessed that it was her turn to introduce herself "M-my n-name i-is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga a-and I-I l-like a-a c-certain s-someone a-and a-arranging f-flowers I-I d-dislike t-those w-who p-put o-other p-people d-down. M-m-my h-hobby i-is t-to a-arrange f-flowers a-a-and c-creating c-creams f-f-from d-different h-herbs a-and m-my d-dream i-is t-to u-unite m-my c-clan." She stuttered while looking at Naruto.

"That's a good goal Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling at her causing her to blush. "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and I will be your secondary sensei. My likes are training, ramen and my friends. I dislike rapists, arrogant fools and fan-girls. My hobby is training and my dream is to have my own clan and a family." Naruto said.

Kurenai introduced herself "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and I will be your sensei. My likes are roses, romance novels and genjutsu I dislike sexists and rapists. My hobby is to create new genjutsus and my dream is to be the best genjutsu user and to see that every one of you will reach jounin rank."

"Everyone meet us at training ground eight at seven o'clock tomorrow morning for your true genin exam." She said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves before anyone could question her. The new genins looked at Naruto who shrugged as he didn't have any idea what the test was. When the leaves fell on the ground; Kiba and Shino went their own ways while Naruto and Hinata went somewhere themselves.

Naruto took Hinata to one of the secluded parts of the park for a talk. "Hinata-chan I need to know what your true feelings for me are." Naruto said to her with a pleading look in his eyes. "I-I-I l-l-love y-y-you." Hinata whispered.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He had some kind of feelings towards Hinata but he didn't know what kind of feelings. "Hinata-chan I wish I could say the same but I don't know what I feel so would you like to go out with me some time to get to know you better?" Hinata was sad at first but then her mood lifted and she fainted. Chuckling Naruto caught her and put her down so that she was leaning to a tree.

It took ten minutes for Hinata to wake up. She thought that the conversation was a dream when she woke up but Naruto convinced that it was real causing Hinata to almost faint. After that little incident they agreed to go on a date on the next day after the test. Rest of the day went quickly for Naruto as he trained himself to exhaustion like he usually does.

Naruto woke up and what he normally did and went to the training ground eight. In there he saw that whole team was already there except Kurenai because there was still time before the test begun.

Saying hello to everyone went and sat down next to Hinata and started to think different ways to get her out of her shyness. The first thing that came in his mind was helping her and cheering for her.

Kurenai said that Naruto wasn't needed for the test which was to find and capture Kurenai within three hours but Naruto would have tosee what the genin did so that he could help Kurenai with the training plan. Naruto stayed back and saw that the team had a pretty good teamwork for a newly graduated team.

He thought that their teamwork wasn't going to be the best but for some reason even Kiba followed the plan that Shino made but was reluctant at first and Shino and Kiba argued about it but Shino just countered every argument that Kiba made.

The plan was simple they use Kiba's and Akamaru's senses to search with Shino's bugs go also searching with Hinata using her Byakugan. They found Kurenai and Kiba went first on attack using his clan techniques. Then Hinata came with her taijutsu and tried to shut Kurenai's chakra pathways. Then shino sent his bugs to try to drain Kurenai's chakra.

In the end they couldn't catch Kurenai but she passed them as they showed the necessary teamwork that was required for a genin-team. Once Kurenai had passed them she told them to come back to the training ground tomorrow at the same time as before.

Naruto asked if he would be needed to be with Kurenai when she would report to the Hokage about the team's success. She said that she would take care of it.

Right now Naruto is walking around in a nearby park with Hinata, talking about little things like weather and their happy memories. They walked for a few hours and then went to eat some lunch to a nearby restaurant. Naruto noticed that during their date Hinata started to stutter less and less until at the very end of the date she only stuttered once in a while.

After their date Naruto took her back to her home and kissed her cheek. During the walk back he thought about his feelings for Hinata. It was true that he liked her but he didn't know if they could become a couple but he decided to see if he has any feelings for her. The walk from Hinata's home to his wasn't long as they both lived in the clan district.

Next three months went past quickly with team eight doing D-rank missions or chores as Naruto called them or training. During those months Hinata's self-confidence was boosted and now she only stuttered when she was extremely nervous.

It took a while before Naruto could sort out his feelings for her but in the end he did and now they both loved each other.

Also Hinata had improved a lot. During one of their dates Hinata told Naruto about the spars she had against her little sister Hanabi. Hinata lost those spars because she didn't want to hurt her sister but Naruto convinced her that she was doing more harm than good.

"Hinata because you allow Hanabi to win she will grow arrogant and that isn't good in ninja business. Even though she will have some skills to back her statements she would still bite more than she could chew at some point if she isn't shown some humility." Naruto said to Hinata when she talked about her losing on her own will.

So when the next spar was Hinata beat Hanabi with a little struggle. When it was over Hanabi asked how she could beat her. Hinata answered that she had always held back because she didn't want to hurt her. Hinata's father Hiashi was also pleased of her new confidence as he knew that Hinata held back.

Rest of the team also got better. Kiba lost some of his overconfidence but he still was headstrong and brash but not as much as in the academy. He also trained his senses, taijutsu and clan jutsus to a level that was close to chuunin.

Shino's personality didn't change but his chakra control and level got up and now he could do three C-rank jutsu compared to when they started as a team he could do only one. His clan jutsus also improved.

Their teamwork also got better. They could give Kurenai a challenge if they tried their best.

Right now they were in Hokage's tower to get a mission when Hokage's secretary came and told them that Hokage wanted to speak with them. Kurenai nodded motioned her team to follow her.

When they were inside Hiruzen said with a serious voice "Team 8 I just received a word from Kakashi that their C-rank mission has turned into an A-rank one. In the light of this I send you five to assist them as all ANBU teams all on missions. Kakashi also told that there is a businessman there who controls the country because of this your secondary objective is to neutralize him."

Kurenai nodded and took two scrolls that Hiruzen had written that had their orders. "Alright team we will meet at the main gate in thirty minutes. Now go!" She said and vanished in a swirl of leaves at the same time as Naruto vanished in a pillar of black flames. Rest of the team went out as quickly as possible.

At the gate Kurenai gave one of the scrolls that Hiruzen gave them to gate guards and then she and her team went as fast as possible towards the position of team seven.

They arrived at the position that was told in the letter in three hours but no one was there. "Kiba can you smell anyone?" Kurenai asked. Kiba sniffed few times and nodded. "Lead the way." She said.

The scent led them to a house. Naruto knocked on the door and soon a woman with black hair came and asked who they were. Naruto told her that they were the reinforcement that the previous team called.

The woman told them her name. It was Tsunami. She led them to living room and in there were the members of team seven. Sasuke was sitting in a corner of the room with his ever present scowl, Sakura again with stars in her eyes while looking at Sasuke, who shuddered when he saw those eyes and Sai sitting on a couch while drawing something.

When Sasuke saw them he immediately went and asked them why they were at Wave. Naruto motioned to Kurenai to not answer and asked where Kakashi was. Sasuke got mad because he didn't like being ignored but didn't get a chance to open his mouth because Sai managed to say that Kakashi was upstairs. Kurenai thanked him and told the team to rest while Naruto was coming with her to talk with Kakashi.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked when they opened the door to Kakashi's room. "We got ambushed by Zabuza Momochi The demon of Hidden Mist. I managed to injure him but there was a kid wearing the standard Kiri hunter-nin attire. He took Zabuza before I could kill him." Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

"Have you told this to your team?" Kurenai asked. "No. I just woke up." Kakashi answered. "Naruto, could you go and tell them that. And also tell them that their training will be harder." Kurenai said. Naruto nodded and went downstairs.

(A/N: Done. So, how was this chapter? Tell me your opinion and any suggestions that you have. I don't know if I did the romance properly. So anything that could help me to make the romances better in the future is appreciated. Also if anyone is wondering about why Naruto had to be a secondary sensei the answer is that in my story every jounin must take a genin team when a new bunch of genins graduate except when Hokage tells them not to, all teams have a sensei or if the jounin has had a genin team and they have become chuunin. Hiruzen just gave Naruto a different choice.

REMEMBER TO VOTE ABOUT THE PAIRING!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hello. I'm sorry for the delay but as you all might have read I was on a vacation and I couldn't write my stories there but now I'm back with this chapter. You all know the drill, read and review. Now go and read this chapter.)

Chapter 4

Naruto went downstairs and called team seven and eight to the living room. "I have something to tell you all. Kakashi-san told me that Zabuza might still be alive and will probably attack in a week's time with the fake hunter-nin who took him away." This got Sasuke excited. He really wanted the sword that Zabuza had.

Sakura got scared about the prospect of fighting Zabuza again as she fainted from the killing intent that Zabuza sent at them. Sai looked as passive as ever. Team eight didn't show much emotion as they had been trained to not show much emotion but there still were slight but clear signs of their nervousness.

"That just means that we have to up your training. Team seven what has Kakashi-san taught you?" Naruto ordered them to tell. "Kakashi-sensei hasn't taught us anything but teamwork exercises." Sakura said causing Naruto to become pissed at Kakashi's laziness even though he figured that their training would have been quite minimal but this! Sending a team on a C-rank mission without any kind of proper training usually ends in the death of the team at least that's what Naruto had heard.

"Everyone get outside now!" Naruto yelled at the two teams who quickly complied and left the house. "Kurenai could you Protect Tazuna while I start training the genin?" Naruto asked Kurenai who came from Kakashi's room just before Naruto told teams to get out. "Sure but don't be too rough on them." Kurenai said and went to get Tazuna while Naruto went outside.

When they were outside Naruto said "Now team seven, you have to walk up a tree without using your hands." Naruto then showed how it's done causing Sakura to release a silent 'whoa' and Sasuke to frown even more.

"I don't need to know how to walk up trees. I can't see how that would help me get revenge." Sasuke said. "This exercise will get your chakra control up and with that you can make your jutsus more powerful with less chakra used." Naruto said.

Sasuke lost all of his reluctance when he heard that. He would have run to a tree to try the exercise if it wasn't for Naruto who grabbed him from the shirt. "Now where are you going? You don't even know what to do." Team eight chuckled at Naruto's response.

"Then tell me how to do it?" Sasuke asked; annoyed by wasting time not training. "Just put some chakra beneath your feet and walk up it. If anyone of you manages to go to the top of the tree then walk up and down until you can't walk anymore. And if I find that you have been slacking…" Naruto left his threat hanging causing Sakura to gulp loudly. Sai just smiled creepily. Sasuke didn't care as he was going to give his best anyway.

Naruto took out three kunais and threw them before team sevens feet "What are you waiting for? Take the kunai to mark where you can reach and start doing it!" Naruto shouted and motioned team eight to follow him.

He didn't get very far when he heard Sakura yell that she did it. "Sakura, I told you if you're done repeat the exercise." Naruto said with a perfect monotone while walking away from them. She immediately complied.

Naruto took team eight to a lake. There he said to them "Today I'm going to teach you how to walk on water." Naruto said and demonstrated it by walking to middle of the lake and back. "All you have to do is the same you do in tree-walking exercise but with more chakra. Now go." He said and made over hundred shadow clones to train with.

They trained four hours and during that time Shino managed to walk slowly on water for ten minutes, Hinata could do the same for twenty-five minutes and Kiba could barely walk on water for five minutes. Sakura was more tired than she had ever been on her life. Whenever she would try to stop training Naruto came and used a low-powered jutsu on her. Sasuke was drenched in sweat as was Sai as both of them had trained really hard.

Right now Naruto, Kurenai, Kakashi, teams seven and eight were eating with Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari who was Tsunami's son. He was all gloomy like Sasuke. After they were done Kakashi and Kurenai took the team to train and Naruto went to the bridge to protect Tazuna.

On the bridge Naruto asked that could he help in the making of the bridge. Tazuna was confused by how Naruto could protect him and help the construction at the same time. The answer was **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Naruto had created one hundred of them and sent seventy of them to help with the bridge while the rest thirty would help Naruto with the protection.

When the sun was setting Tazuna decided to call it a day but before he and Naruto could leave Naruto did another hundred shadow clones and told them to guard the bridge from any thugs that Gatou might send.

Back at the house team seven had just finished their training. Sakura looked like she was ready to collapse and was covered in dirt. Sasuke and Sai looked only slightly better. Naruto and Tazuna came inside and the Naruto asked "What happened to you?" Only answer he got was a creepy fake smile from Sai and a grunt from Sasuke. Soon after that team eight came back.

Naruto saw that team eight was in little better condition. They didn't have any bruises or dirt but they were all wet. Naruto was about to open his mouth but saw the glares that team eight gave him and shut up, even though they couldn't do anything against him.

When everyone was seated and had food on their plates Naruto asked "How was your day?" Kiba was the one who answered "It was terrible, first Kurenai-sensei told us to do 75 squats, 75 pushups and pull-ups and then run for a good forty minutes. After that she sent us to practice water walking."

Sakura spoke next "Kakashi-sensei finally decided to train us properly after a talk he got from Kurenai-sensei when she asked about our training." She finished there not even bothering to tell about their training as she knew that Naruto probably already knew about it. They ate in silence after that.

At some point of the meal Tsunami's son Inari came, took some food and left back to his room.

After eating everyone did what they do on their free time. Everyone went to sleep after two hours of doing what they wanted.

Next day went like that but during the dinner Inari decided to open his mouth "Why are you fighting? Don't you realize that Gatou will just kill you?" He yelled at teams eight and seven. Naruto ignored him until Inari stated that they hadn't felt the pain that he had. Naruto rose up with his head down and his hair covering his eyes.

"**You think you had it tough? Well you still got your mother and grandfather while I never knew either of my parents! And you say that I don't know pain? Well here's some new to you, I know what pain is! I probably know it better than anyone here. I have been hated from the day I was born and I was even beaten many times after orphanage threw me out! So don't you start telling me that I don't know what pain is!**" Naruto yelled while subconsciously channeling Kurama's chakra causing his voice to become demonic. "Kurenai-san I'm going to train." He said and went outside.

"W-was that t-t-true what he said?" Inari asked clearly shaken by what Naruto said. Kurenai looked away and Kakashi look told that he was sad. "Yes Inari that was true though he didn't tell any individual events which aren't pretty. I know some of them as I was one of the people who stopped them." Kakashi said with a clear sad tone.

Naruto ran into the nearby forest after his 'talk' with Inari. In there he destroyed almost all the trees that he found. After he was done with letting his frustration out he sat down and went to sleep.

Naruto was having a nice dream involving him and Hinata before someone woke him up by shaking him. He grabbed the hand and threw the person down. The person had a long black hair, dark brown eyes and a body that indicated that she was female. She was wearing a light pink kimono. Naruto sighed and let her hand free.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here?" He asked. "I'm gathering herbs for my father." She answered with a slight blush and started to gather herbs. "Let me help you." Naruto said and also started to gather herbs. She nodded and continued her gathering. They gathered them in silence until Naruto asked "What's your name?" She answered "Haku. And yours?" "Naruto."

"Naruto-san, are you a ninja?" Haku asked. "Yes I am. You can see it from the hitai-ate I wear." Naruto said and pointed his headband. Haku just blushed; embarrassed that she didn't notice that. "Why did you become a ninja?" Haku asked. "It was because I didn't have any choice on the matter but I would have become one even if I had a choice." Naruto answered.

"My father told me that true strength comes from the will to protect your precious people. Do you have any precious people?" Naruto thought about it for a while. He thought about Hinata, Hiruzen, Kakashi and to a slightly lesser extent rest of team eight. "Yes I do Haku-chan." Naruto said and helped Haku gather rest of the herbs that she needed.

"I hope we meet again Haku-chan." Naruto said and walked back towards Tazuna's house. 'I think she wasn't gathering those herbs for her father. Those herbs were meant to heal cuts not an illness of any kind.' He thought on the way.

Back at the house Hinata was getting scared about Naruto. 'What if he has chakra exhaustion or someone killed him when he was exhausted.' Those were the thoughts that ran through her head until the door opened and Naruto came in. She immediately ran to him and hugged him.

"W-w-what t-t-took y-y-you s-s-so l-l-long? I-I-I w-w-was r-r-really s-s-scared f-f-for y-y-you." Hinata stuttered and cried. Naruto soothed her and went to sit on the couch with her. They stayed there for twenty minutes.

"Hate to interrupt you two but it's time for morning training." Kurenai said from behind them causing Hinata to jump up a bit. "See you later Hinata-chan." Naruto said, kissed her cheek and took Tazuna with him to the bridge.

Outside Tazuna's house team seven was getting some more advanced training. Kakashi told them to spar while standing on a tree.

Right now it was Sakura against Sai and Sasuke against shadow clone of Kakashi whose real self was sitting on a bench that wasn't there at the beginning of the training. He was reading an orange book.

Sakura wasn't doing well on her fight but that's what to expect for someone who doesn't train. She had numerous bruises on her and looked like she would fall unconscious in an instant even though they had sparred for only fifteen minutes.

Sasuke didn't also do well but that was because even though Kakashi was a shadow clone it was still jounin-level shinobi. Clone Kakashi dodged all attacks from Sasuke and retaliated to them.

Sasuke ducked a punch and tried to kick the clone but it dodged and sent a kick towards Sasuke. He couldn't dodge it and was sent to ground hard. He rose up slowly and then went back to spar.

At team eight's training they were sparring while standing on top of water. Kiba was sparring against Shino and Hinata was sparring against shadow clone of Kurenai.

Kiba jumped back to avoid a punch from Shino. He then jumped forward and tried to slash Shino with his slightly claw like hands. Due to this move Shino was put on defensive. Shino ducked a swipe from Kiba who overextended his swipe due to not hitting anything.

Shino capitalized this and threw a punch to Kiba's stomach. Kiba was knocked back a little but he still managed to stand on top of water. They continued like that, with Kiba often going offensive while Shino would counter them.

Meanwhile at the Hinata's spar she was doing well as the style she uses was called Jyuuken. It was good at both defensive and offensive fighting.

She sent a chakra coated palm towards the clone's chest but it dodged it. The clone knew the style so it didn't want to go in because it would be beaten in there as Kurenai wasn't good at taijutsu. Their spar went like that.

At the bridge there were again over one hundred Narutos doing different things. Most of them were guarding the bridge, about thirty were helping to build it and twenty were training. And the original Naruto was staying close to Tazuna.

One of the workers approached Tazuna and said with a shaky voice "I-I c-can't w-work h-here anymore. W-what i-if G-Gatou g-goes a-and k-kills my f-family." Tazuna looked at him and said "If that's what you wish then do it but remember that if I die and the bridge gets destroyed then you and your family will die slowly."

The man nodded shakily and ran away leaving any items he had on the bridge. Naruto used **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **to create one clone to replace the man and then continued to guard Tazuna. He felt a pull in his mind and then memories of his clones that he had sent to train came back.

Half of the clones that Naruto sent to train were trying to manipulate the flames of **Amaterasu** but with little success. The flames were easy to create but hard to control after their creation. Half of the remaining ones were trying to create new jutsus and exercises to control chakra and elemental chakra. The remaining clones were training the jutsus so that Naruto could use them faster with or without using his hand.

After Naruto had sorted the memories he saw that it was time for him and Tazuna to go back to the house. The way back was uneventful. When they were just outside the house Naruto told that he would go in the nearby forest to train.

In the forest he tested what he had learned from his shadow clones. The clones had managed to slightly change the shape of the flames. When Naruto tried it he could almost change the shape. The clones that tried to create new jutsus only managed to create a few ideas for new jutsus but not anything that could be used also no new chakra control exercises were invented. The jutsu training clones managed to use few jutsus that Naruto had learned while helping his team.

Naruto tried the jutsus that his clones had trained at and managed to do them almost perfectly with and without using his hand. After that he started to review the ideas that his clones had thought. There was an idea for a jutsu that created spears from lightning and then shot them towards the enemy at high speeds.

Another idea was that would create nearly invisible layer of wind chakra around the casters body. It would create an armor that would hurt whoever would attack the user in taijutsu. Naruto thought how to make these ideas into reality for half hour before he decided to go back to the house.

When he got inside he saw that the genin looked even worse than yesterday. He also saw that the dinner was ready. During the dinner he asked what the genin had done during their training. Sakura told him that they did the same as yesterday except they were sticking leaves to their bodies. Hinata told that they also did the same as before while sticking leaves and other objects to their bodies with their chakra.

After the dinner Naruto told them that he would be staying outside so that he could watch the house for any assassins or thugs that Gatou might send. During his watch Hinata came to talk to him. They talked about many things and generally enjoyed each other's presence.

The next day went like the previous days except that the teams had a few extra hours of rest in the middle of training. During this break Sasuke saw Naruto training and there to spy on him.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was watching him but decided to do nothing about it. When he had finished training Sasuke came out of hiding and said "Teach me!" Naruto just looked at him and said "No." with a monotone and left.

Sasuke was furious. It was an honor to train an Uchiha like him. He would have yelled at Naruto but he still had some sense not to shout in enemy territory and just went back to the house angry.

Rest of the week went with teams eight and seven training with Naruto guarding Tazuna. During the day before Kakashi's recovery Naruto told to the remaining bridge workers to not show up tomorrow. They were confused but decided to obey.

"Why did you tell them to not come tomorrow?" Tazuna asked as they walked the way back to Tazuna's house. "Because Zabuza will arrive tomorrow." Naruto said causing Tazuna to pale.

Right now teams eight and seven were escorting Tazuna to the bridge while Naruto stayed behind to protect Tazuna's family.

Naruto decided to stay hidden so that if Gatou's thugs came they wouldn't notice him. It didn't take long when he heard Tsunami screaming and Inari yelling. Naruto approached the thugs stealthily and once he was behind them he snapped their necks.

"Do you know a safe place to hide?" Naruto asked and Tsunami nodded. "Good go there and take these clones with you. I'm going to the bridge to help my team." Naruto said, created five shadow clones and then left to the bridge.

(A/N: Done. You all know the drill by now so review if you want but it is greatly appreciated. But no flames if you think something sucks in this then tell me what sucked so I can improve it. Goodbye.)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Here it is. Sorry that it took so long to make but I had lot of other things to do so not much time for writing. The girls in the harem have been decided, they are Hinata, Kurenai, Samui and Yugito. Now start reading and reviewing.)

Chapter 5

Naruto was running at full speed towards the bridge. He hoped that he wasn't too late to miss the battle. He arrived at the bridge and saw that it was covered in mist. There was only one thing that could be seen and that was a dome made out of ice mirrors. Naruto knew that Kakashi and Kurenai could beat Zabuza so he went inside the dome to help those inside.

Inside of the dome were Kiba and Sasuke both looked like pincushions and were tired. Naruto saw that in all of the the mirrors was a girl with a mask used by hunter-nins. Naruto recognized her as Haku with his enhanced senses which he got from being jinchuurichi of Kurama.

Naruto aimed his hand to one of the mirros and said "**Amaterasu.**" As soon as he had said that black flames came out of his hand and hit one of the mirrors causing it to melt. He then created two shadow clones that took Kiba and Sasuke out of the dome.

Kiba was thankful of the rescue but Sasuke claimed that he could still go on and tried to struggle against the hold of the shadow clone.

"We meet again Haku-chan." Naruto said. "How did you know it was me?" Haku asked. "Enhanced senses." He answered. "Shall we continue where they left of?" Naruto asked as he took his stance. Haku didn't show any kind of response except creating few senbons.

Naruto dodged some senbons that Haku sent towards him and sent a big, blue fireball from his hand towards the mirror where the real Haku was. Haku dodged by going to the mirror next to her at speeds that would make a rookie jounin jealous but Naruto could easily see her.

The mirror that got hit was melted to half of the original size. "I have to compliment you as that was a hot fireball to melt one of my mirrors." Haku said and threw even more senbons which Naruto dodged with ease. During the dodge Naruto sent another fireball, which was even hotter than the last, to the mirror where Haku was. Haku managed to dodge it again but the mirror where she was had completely melted.

Haku was stunned for a few second because no one had ever broken her ice mirrors. She turned to look at Naruto only to find him in front of her with his cocked back. Naruto punched the mirror and it broke throwing Haku out of it.

Haku was slowly rising from the ground with Naruto closing in. "Why do you follow Zabuza?" Naruto asked. "Because he saved me from dying of hunger in the bloodline purges." After that Haku starts to tell the story of how Zabuza saved her.

"That's a sad story. I'm sorry but I must kill you." Naruto said solemnly as the mist was starting to disappear. A sound of thousand birds chirping was heard. Haku and Naruto turned their heads towards the voice and saw Kakashi running towards Zabuza who was pinned by dogs, with a hand surrounded by lightning.

"I'm sorry but I can't die yet." Haku said and vanished in a swirl of snowflakes. She appeared in front of Zabuza and took the hit in his place. "Nice work Haku." Zabuza said as Haku was dying. He then dispelled the dogs that were Kakashi's summons.

Zabuza was reaching for his sword on the ground when clapping was heard. Everyone turned towards the other end of the bridge and saw Gatou with an army of thugs and mercs. "It seems that the Demon of the Mist is no demon at all. Kill the men and spare the women so that we can have some fun after this." Gatou said and walked towards the back of his army.

"That bastard! No one crosses me and lives!" Zabuza yelled and ran towards the army with his sword. Once he reached the army he started to cleave them left and right but some of them got lucky shot and Zabuza didn't make it to Gatou.

"So he was weak. Now what are you waiting for attack them!" Gatou yelled. Right at that point every thug and merc shouted from the top of their lungs and charged towards the ninjas from Konoha.

The genin were getting scared as they knew they couldn't take an army head-on and win. The fact that their primary senseis' were tired made them even more frightened. Naruto looked at the army with a bored look. "Weak." He said and put his left hand into his pants' pocket. When he took it out there were dozens of small birds made out of clay on top of it.

Naruto threw them in air and the birds started to fly towards the army. The army had stopped to laugh at what they thought as a trick.

When the birds had reached the thugs Naruto whispered "Boom." and all of the birds blew up killing two thirds of the army and the rest started to panic. Most ran back the way they came from, some jumped from the bridge and the little that were left fainted.

Gatou himself was down on the ground trying to flee from Naruto who walked towards him. He didn't get very far before he felt Naruto's hand holding his head. "I-I'll give you anything! Money! Women! Men!" Gatou would have continued to plead for mercy but couldn't as Naruto pulled out his soul and absorbed it.

He then started to growl, punch and kick the dead bodies. "That bastard! How dare he do those things to other people!" He yelled as he crushed the head of one of the dead thugs.

"Naruto calm down. We've won. Let's go back and rest." Kakashi said as he walked towards Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath and said "You go ahead I have a one thing I must do before I come back." Kakashi nodded and went back to the other ninjas.

Once everyone had left Naruto went and collected the bodies of Zabuza and Haku. He wanted them to be alive and he knew what to do. He needed to use his arms ability **Gedo Rinne Tensei. **First he put his arm on Zabuza's forehead, concentrated and said the name of the jutsu.

After a couple of seconds Zabuza's eyes opened slowly. "Huh, where am I?" Zabuza asked as he was trying to rise up from the ground. He looked to his left and saw the dead body of Haku. "What happened? Why is Haku's corpse there? Is this hell? It sure doesn't look like it." Zabuza said; confused as he clearly remembered that he had died.

"You're on the bridge, you died, I resurrected you, Haku's corpse is there so I can resurrect her too and this isn't hell. Does that answer your questions?" Naruto said and put his hand on Haku's forehead. He again concentrated, said the name of the jutsu and raised the hand off of Haku's forehead when she was waking up. She rose up and was just as confused as Zabuza.

"Why did you resurrect us?" Haku asked after a half minute of silence. "I don't know. I just felt like it." Naruto answered. Haku and Zabuza were confused. Why would someone they had only met once as enemies resurrect them?

"Well I would like to invite you two to Konoha as I'm sure they will love to have another bloodline inside the village and another powerful ninja. Though the civilians might try to marry you off to Sasuke or someone else but that won't happen as I would put you two under my clan's protection." Naruto said even though the clan hadn't been fully established yet.

"You should rest for now as the jutsu I used resurrects you but your body is stiff because of the sudden start of the organs and muscles." Naruto told them. "Let's meet here the day after tomorrow for your answer to my invitation." Naruto said and left the bridge leaving confused Haku and Zabuza in it.

"What took you so long?" Hinata asked when Naruto got back to Tazuna's house. "I just had to clean the bridge and bring few people back." Naruto said causing Hinata to become confused about the last part of what Naruto said but decided not to ask about it today. Naruto went to the living room, sat on the couch with Hinata and saw that the others were in high spirits.

The others were happy about the fact that their mission would soon be over and they could get back home… well everyone except Sasuke as he was mad that he couldn't fight Haku.

"Tazuna-san, how long will it take to finish the bridge?" Shino asked suddenly with his normal emotionless voice. "The day after tomorrow, why do you ask?" Tazuna said confused about the question as it was coming from the kid who rarely talked.

"Just wanted to know how long it will take before the mission ends." Shino said and went to do something. Soon Kiba went outside to play with Akamaru and after him Sasuke went to train and Sakura followed him leaving Hinata and Naruto alone as Tazuna went fishing with Inari and Kakashi, Tsunami was out shopping Kurenai protecting her.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked. "I don't know maybe just sit here with you." Hinata answered and put her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned his head and kissed her head. They stayed there until Tsunami came back and started to make food. Hinata went to help her and Naruto went to help her after sitting for a while. They talked about Wave while they cooked with Tsunami.

When they were almost done Naruto saw the others coming to dinner. Kiba's clothes were dirty, probably because of his playing with Akamaru. Sasuke looked tired most of it probably came from training the rest probably came from Sakura asking him for dates.

Shino looked the same as he was before he left. Sakura looked depressed, probably because Sasuke refused her date requests. Inari looked happier than at the beginning of the mission.

During the dinner they ate mostly in silence. After everyone had eaten Naruto, Kurenai and Kakashi took the genin to train. They trained till the sun had almost set and then went back to Tazuna's house to sleep.

On the next day nothing important happened. The genin were having a day free from training and there was a huge party organized in town in which everyone joined. Well almost everyone. The one who didn't participate was Sasuke as he was too busy training.

Once the party was over everyone went to sleep. On the next day the bridge was finished and both teams from Konoha were leaving. They were on the bridge with almost the whole town saying their goodbyes. Out of the corner of his eyes Naruto saw the figures of Haku and Zabuza.

"Could you wait for a while? I have to check one thing." Naruto said and went towards Zabuza and Haku. "So what is your answer?" Naruto asked. "It was a nice offer but we have to decline as we both have an obligation to help the rebellion in Kiri. Let us meet again." Zabuza said and disappeared into the mist with Haku.

Naruto returned back to the teams and waved goodbye to Tazuna and his family. "So Naruto what did you check before we left?"Kakashi asked while they were tree jumping towards Konoha. "Just saw a couple of my friends and said goodbye to them." Naruto said. Kakashi seemed to accept that answer. The rest of the way went by mostly in silence. They managed to get to Konoha before the sun had set but only Naruto, Kakashi and Kurenai weren't looking very tired.

"You're all dismissed. Meet us at training ground eight tomorrow at ten o'clock. Naruto, you come with me." Kurenai told her team and went towards Hokage's tower with Kakashi and Naruto.

Kurenai knocked on the door to Hokage's office and opened it when she heard "Come in." She walked in with Naruto and Kakashi. "Kurenai Yuuhi reporting a successful mission with Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki." She said and saluted Sarutobi.

"At ease. Tell me how did the mission go?" Hiruzen said. Kakashi started to tell from the beginning to the end and then Kurenai told it from her perspective and then Naruto told it from his perspective.

"Good job all of you. As this was a joint A-rank mission, both teams get half of the missions pay. Tell your teams to come get them tomorrow, now dismissed." Hiruzen said. Kurenai, Kakashi and Naruto saluted him and vanished in their own shushins.

On the next day at ten o'clock team eight were in the training ground eight. They were training as usual. "When will the chuunin exam begin?" Naruto asked from Kurenai as they looked after their team. "In two months." She answered. "Should we enter them?" Naruto asked while looking at Hinata who was sparring with Kiba.

"Maybe but even if we don't we still should increase their training." Kurenai said and went to help Shino leaving Naruto to help Hinata and Kiba.

"Kiba think before you act!" Naruto yelled at Kiba who had blindly charged at Hinata. It resulted in him getting a chakra covered palm to his stomach. "Kiba remember to think before you act." Naruto said as he helped him recover from the hit.

"I know that already." Kiba muttered. "You may know that but you don't act like you know." Naruto said back. "Now start working on your chakra control." Naruto said to Hinata and Kiba. Hinata and Kiba went to the pond that was in the middle of the training ground and started to walk on top of it with different objects stuck to their bodies with chakra. They did that and a few other exercises for four hours and then they had a small break and after that they went and took a few D-rank missions after that they trained another four hours and then went home.

On the next day Naruto and Kurenai started to increase the training of team eight. They started with an intense physical workout that lasted for a three hours. After that was a half hour break. Then they had to do jutsus until they were on the brink of chakra exhaustion. Everyone knew that it was dangerous but effective. After their reserves were depleted enough they had a few hours break and after that was a full hour of nonstop sparring. After that they had the rest of the day off.

"Hinata-chan, who would you think should be my second wife?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata were walking around one of Konoha's parks. "Well Kurenai-sensei might be if she would fall in love with you." She said. "Yes, I agree with you on that one. Anyone else?"

"There is Anko-san who is Kurenai-sensei's best friend." Hinata suggested. "I know her but she is too bloodthirsty for my liking." Naruto said. "Other than that I don't know as I know you don't want to marry a woman who isn't a ninja." Hinata said causing Naruto sigh. "So I should just allow the councils to decide who I marry?" Naruto said with a slight depressed tone. "No, Naruto-kun. We will find you women who will love you." Hinata reassured Naruto. "Yeah you're right." Naruto said and went to eat something with Hinata.

The next day went like the previous one but after training Hinata had to train with her clan so Naruto couldn't be with her. So he went to walk around Konoha looking for something to do. He found it by bumping into Maito Gai who was wearing his normal green spandex.

"Hello Gai-san." Naruto said. "Hello Naruto-kun! How are thing with your youthful team!" Gai asked with his loud voice. "They are doing fine. We just started to train for the chuunin exam." Naruto answered.

"That's good! I'm going to put my youthful team on the exam as well!" Gai shouted "So my youthful friend would you like a friendly spar?" Gai asked. Naruto thought a while before answering "Sure. I have nothing better to do." This caused Gai to do his nice guy pose with his thumb up and a smile that blinded Naruto for a short while due to the sun shining right at Gai's unnaturally shiny teeth.

When Naruto could see again he was in a training ground with Gai. Naruto blinked few times and asked "How did I get here?"

"I was so excited to spar with you my youthful friend so I dragged you to this youthful training ground!" Gai answered. "So do you want a full out spar or a taijutsu spar?" Naruto asked. Gai's answer didn't take long to come "A youthful taijutsu spar of course!" Gai took his stance immediately after he had said his answer.

Naruto took his stance and sped towards Gai and threw a punch to his face. Gai dodged it and kicked Naruto but Naruto blocked it with his left arm. He jumped back, crouched and tried to sweep Gai's legs but Gai jumped and threw a punch towards Naruto's head. Naruto dodged it and kicked Gai to his ribs. Gai staggered for a bit and then threw a couple of quick punches at Naruto. One of them hit his chest. Naruto had to take few steps back to regain his balance.

When Naruto had regained his balance he didn't see Gai so he looked up and there Gai was coming down with his fist cocked back. Naruto jumped back and kicked Gai when he had almost hit the ground. Gai would have hit a tree but he managed to right himself and land on crouch on the tree. He then launched himself off causing the tree's bark to break. Naruto dodged flying Gai and was ready to counter attack but Gai stopped it by looking at the sky and yelling "Oh look at the time! I have a youthful meeting with the Hokage-sama soon! See you later my youthful friend!" Naruto just watched Gai as he went to the Hokage's tower. Naruto was again bored so he decided to train for the rest of the day.

Rest of the two months went past with a lot of training done. Even though the chuunin exam hadn't started yet Naruto knew that his and Kurenai's team could beat every genin who entered. It was a week before the exam when the jounin sensei's had to choose whether or not to nominate their teams. Naruto and Kurenai had decided to nominate their team. It didn't surprise Naruto that Gai was nominating his team but what came as a surprise was that Kakashi and Asuma nominated their teams. This caused quite a bit of stir as all the rookie teams were attending the exam for a first time in many years.

After the meeting Naruto went for a walk. During it he heard a scream and went towards it. He found a boy around his age but shorter than him who was wearing a black, baggy full body suit. He had a black hood with two catlike ears and a bandaged object on his back. He was holding a young kid by his scarf. Naruto recognized the kid as Konohamaru, Hiruzen's grandson.

Behind the boy was a girl who was a little older than the boy. She was wearing a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. Her blonde hair was in four ponytails.

"Kankuro, put him down we aren't here to cause trouble." The girl said. "Don't worry Temari I'm just going to teach this kid to look where he is going." Kankuro said and was about to punch Konohamaru. His fist was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. "You know, it isn't a good political move to assault Hokage's grandson." Naruto said while putting more pressure on Kankuro's wrist. Kankuro cried out in pain and dropped Konohamaru who immediately ran behind Naruto.

When Naruto saw that Konohamaru had been released he let go of Kankuro's wrist and said "You should be more careful who you decide to bully." This caused Kankuro to become angry and he dropped the object to ground. "Kankuro are you going to use it?" Temari said. "Don't worry I'll just show this punk what I'm made of." Kankuro said back but couldn't do anything as a swirl of sand appeared in front of him.

"Kankuro stop or I'll kill you." came a voice from the sand swirl. "G-g-gaara, I-I was just…" Kankuro was saying but was interrupted by Gaara. "Shut up." He said with a voice dripping with bloodlust. "I apologize for my brother's foolishness. What's your name?" Gaara asked from Naruto.

It was then when Naruto got a good look at Gaara but only his head as there was sand surrounding him. He saw that Gaara had a gourd on his his back and had a short spiky red hair. He also had raccoon-like black lines surrounding his eyes and on the left side of his forehead is a kanji for love.

"Naruto Uzumaki. And yours?" Naruto asked. "Subaku no Gaara." Gaara said and walked away with Kankuro and Temari following him after they had told Naruto their names. "I hope we can fight him in the exam." Kankuro muttered before they had disappeared behind a building.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked from Konohamaru. "I-I'm okay. Thanks." Konohamaru said ran off to somewhere. Naruto shook his head and went to do something for the rest of the day.

(A/N: Done. So what do you think? Tell me your opinion and comments on how to make this better. Also if you have any questions about this story please put them in a private message but if you don't have a profile then in a review. See you in the next chapter.)


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Hello everyone. It is I and I'm sorry that this is not the next chapter.

I'm currently taking a long pause from writing as I can't write more than 50 words during my writing moments.

But I'm not abandoning my fics as I still want to finish them but it's my motivation that's lacking. If anyone of you want to do something to my fics, like continue them or rewrite them, then do it. I'm not going to stop you and you don't need to tell me if you decide to do something to the fic but it would be nice if you told me about it.

I might create a new fic in the future but that's not certain.

That's all. Goodbye.


End file.
